A Criança Misteriosa
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: A equipe do Coronel Sheppard vai a um planeta, onde existem ruínas escondidas e também restos de uma feroz batalha entre os Espectros e uma diferente raça alienígena. Para a surpresa deles, encontram um pequeno sobrevivente daquela guerra. OC
1. Segredos na Floresta

A Criança Misteriosa

Parte 1: Segredos na Floresta

Era mais um dia rotineiro nas missões da base da cidade fortaleza de Atlantis, na Galáxia de Pégasus, quando a Dra. Elizabeth Weir, a comandante e chefe responsável pela cidade, mandou que um grupo liderado pelo jovem Tenente-Coronel John Sheppard fosse investigar um planeta misterioso onde poderia existir um MPZ, ou seja: Uma fonte valiosa de energia que consegue manter e proteger a cidade.

Assim que o MALP, que é um aparelho usado para verificar as condições do ambiente e visualizá-lo, indicou que a atmosfera do planeta e o ambiente em si não ofereceriam riscos para os humanos, uma equipe foi enviada para o lugar, com o intuito de explorá-lo.

O Coronel escolheu como sua, uma equipe que habitalmente está acostumado a ir acompanhado em missões pelo portal: O Dr. Rodney MacKay, um brilhante e temperamental cientista canadense; Teyla, a jovem que outrora fora líder de seu povo, os Athosianos; e Ronon, um valente guerreiro e sobrevivente refugiado do planeta Sateda.

O portal para o qual seguiriam é em forma de um grande anel, feito de um metal na cor cinza-azulada que na Terra não existe, ou seja : O Naquadah, ou Naquadria, como ele é chamado em outros mundos. O grande aro é dividido em duas partes: Um anel interno e um anel extreno; e ele possui desenhos de constelações em suas partes, por onde são travados os vários símbolos que formam o mapa estelar de um determinado planeta que queiram visitar. O portal é uma espetacular invenção do povo chamado de Antigos, e cujo uso é muito importante para todos em Atlantis, a cidade também construída pelos Antigos, e descoberta pelos Tau'ris, que são como chamados os humanos que vieram da Terra.

Após discarem o endereço do planeta e atravessarem o portal interplanetário, entraram numa floresta densa e verdejante, que cobria as ruínas de uma civilização antiga e sofisticada, esquecida pelo tempo....

Estavam caminhando pela floresta, quando MacKay, um pouco cansado da fatigante caminhada, e dos insetos que teimavam em atacar o seu rosto, fez uma expresão desanimada, como que implorando para pararem... Seus amigos perceberam que ele estava ficando muito aflito com tudo isso... !!!

- Que foi... MacKay? - Perguntou Sheppard, quando olhou para seu amigo com preocupação.

- ARGH.... esses insetos não me deixam sossegado ! - Ele começou com a mão a afastar os insetos que pousavam em suas faces coradas pelo calor excessivo. - E além disso eu estou muito cansado de tanto andar.... E com muita sede !! - Disse exausto e arrefecido o cientista canadense.

- Então, toma ! - Disse bondosamente Teyla, enquanto estendia uma garrafinha de água pra ele.

- Como você é muito fresco, MacKay !! - Ronon olhou pra Rodney com uma expressão irritada. - Você só caminhou um pouquinho e já se cansou..... ?! Em Sateda, nós tínhamos que fazer testes de sobrevivência na floresta !!

- Ah... eu não sou forte como você.... e nem sequer sou um guerreiro..... - Disse entre golinhos de água que derramava pela garganta ressecada. - ...Sou um cientista..... Um homem de intelecto !! E obrigado...Teyla ! - Ele sorriu para a moça, enquanto lhe devolvia a garrafinha quase vazia. Ela olhou muito intrigada para MacKay, por ter bebido muito... mas depois ignorou isso e guardou na sua mochila o recipiente de água.

- Façamos uma breve pausa aqui para descansarmos..... - Disse Sheppard, enquanto tirava a mochila e a deixava no chão. A sua arma, uma P90, ele também retirou e ficou segurando-a, olhando atentamente para o ambiente em que se encontram. - Não iremos demorar muito, ok?

- Tudo bem, John.... - Teyla se sentou ao lado do militar, depois que também tirou a sua mochila. - Está melhor agora, Rodney ? - Ela sorriu amistosamente para MacKay, enquanto relaxava.

- Meus pés estão doendo de tanto andar.... Mas o calor deste planeta é de matar !! - MacKay tirou um lenço do seu bolso e enxugou o suor do seu rosto, vermelho de tanto calor.

Teyla estava descansando, de olhos fechados, quando de repente ficou sobressaltada por uma estranha sensação que sentiu. Mas decidiu não revelar nada para seus amigos, à fim de ter realmente certeza do que intuiu... E também para não incomodá-los.... Ainda mais para MacKay, que por diversas vezes fica duvidando das capacidades dos seus poderes, e afirmando que suas parnarfenálias tecnológicas são mais eficientes para detectar a presença dos inimigos conhecidos como Espectros do que as dela.

Porém, Sheppard percebeu que Teyla mudou a sua expressão e ficou deverasmente preocupado com a moça:

- Teyla... Está tudo bem contigo ?

- Ah..... Sheppard... eu estou bem.... Não é nada..... - Disse Teyla enquanto passava a mão sobre a testa, afastando a franja castanho-dourada dela. É claro que ela estava mentindo, pois não queria deixar seus amigos em pânico. E também desejava muito que fosse apenas uma impressão passageira... Para que todos eles não corressem o risco de se encontrarem com Espectros.

- Bem pessoal... Vamos continuar.... ! A hora do descanso terminou... - Sheppard pegou a sua mochila e a pôs em suas costas, ajeitando a P90 nas mãos, por precaução.

- Ei.... !! Sheppard.... Espere só mais um pouquinho !! - MacKay ficou um pouco aflito com as palavras diretas de seu amigo, porque preferia descansar mais um pouquinho, afinal ele odiava longas caminhadas !!

- Levanta logo daí, homem... Deixa de moleza !! - Ronon empurrou Rodney, decididamente para que ele pudesse tomar alguma iniciativa. Ver o cientista daquela maneira, o incomodava, por gostar muito de ser ativo e valente.

- AI !! Pega mais leve, Ronon.... Assim você me machuca !!

- Você não ouviu o que Sheppard disse ? Vamos embora !! - Disse enfaticamente Ronon.

- Parem vocês aí com esse falatório... !!! - Disse energicamente John. Porém, sua atenção foi desviada para Teyla que estava um pouco estranha. - Teyla.... ?? - Ele pousou a mão livre por sobre o ombro de sua amiga, solidariamente de tanta preocupação com o seu estado de espírito. E a olhou em seus olhos. - Tem certeza ?

- Sim... Sim.. Não se preocupe comigo, Sheppard.... - A moça deu um falso sorriso, com o intuito de não deixar todos mais preocupados, porque queria ter mesmo certeza do que está realmente sentindo, antes de contar pra eles. E assim, ela fez um esforço para não ficar daquele jeito....

Depois de um longo tempo de caminhada, eles encontraram um misterioso portão, que estava escondido pela vegetação selvagem daquele planeta. Se aproximando mais dele, perceberam que nele haviam umas estranhas inscrições numa misteriosa língua.

- MacKay.... Você consegue entender esses símbolos ? - Disse Sheppard enquanto que com a mão afastava as plantas, e depois com uma faca cortava os galhos da trepadeira que cobriam a porta oculta, deixando tudo preparado para MacKay verificar.

- Hum.... Isso se parece um pouco com o idioma dos Antigos.... - Ele alisou com a mão livre sobre a superfície da entrada e com os dedos entre os exóticos desenhos em alto relevo da porta cor de bronze, observando atentamente cada símbolo encontrado ali. - Porém tem algumas diferenças.... A pessoa mais adequada para analisar isso seria Elizabeth, pois ela conhece melhor os caracteres do idioma Antigo, se bem que eu tenha muitas habilidades nisso também... - Ele de fato não gosta de admitir que Elizabeth saiba mais coisas que ele, que de tão vaidoso, se acha brilhante, imbatível e genial como cientista, embora ele o seja... Porém ele encontrou muitos símbolos que não saberia reconhecer, e para escapar de uma situação constrangedora na frente de seus amigos, resolveu ter que reconhecer a capacidade da líder da cidade fortaleza de Atlantis... - E talvez, eu acho que no banco de dados dos Antigos, lá na base tenha alguma informação sobre isso...

- E o que você vai fazer, Rodney ? - Perguntou Teyla com curiosidade.

- Vou escanear essas runas, com o meu console e enviá-las para Elizabeth traduzi-las. - Com o equipamento em uma das mãos, MacKay ligou um botão dele, em que de imediato saiu um raio azulado que percorreu toda a superfície do portão bronzeado.

Logo após terminar de escanear os caracteres daquela língua desconhecida, MacKay enviou as informações para Elizabeth na base da cidade de Atlantis. E depois a chamou no intercomunicador:

- Elizabeth... nós encontramos as ruínas de uma cidade perdida, que aparentemente tem muitos milênios de existência... e tudo ali é semelhante as construções dos Antigos.... Mas não temos realmente certeza de que são. Por isso encontramos uns símbolos, numa língua parecida com as deles....

- Muito bem, Rodney ! Já recebemos a sua mensagem... E eu irei imediatamente tentar decifrar isso.... Me aguarde por um tempo... - Disse a Dra. Weir.

Ela se dirigiu até uma sala, onde haviam muitos arquivos com informações disponíveis coletadas pelos Antigos. E observou atentamente cada texto ali escrito, e chegou a uma conclusiva opinião :

Aquela língua era só um pouco parecida com a dos Antigos, porém não era da mesma raça alienígena que criou a cidade fortaleza de Atlantis, os Lantanianos, que são comumente chamados de Antigos.

- Rodney... Sou eu de novo ! Eu tenho novidades ! - Disse Elizabeth enfaticamente.

- Sim.... Estou ouvindo, Elizabeth..... Pode dizer.... - Respondeu MacKay com um entusiasmo no seu tom de voz.

- Essas runas... definitivamente não são dos Antigos, embora se assemelhem um pouco a elas.... Mas assim mesmo consegui uma tradução um pouco grosseira daquelas inscrições.

- É MESMO ?! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ?! - Exclamou MacKay com muita euforia.

- Sim... Rodney.... Consegui.... ! - Disse Elizabeth com forte entusiasmo.

- Conte logo !! Estamos aqui aflitos pra saber o que significam !! - Disse exultante de alegria, MacKay.

- Aqui diz: " Somente com a CHAVE PRIMORDIAL é permitido se abrir esta porta... E a entrada está lacrada (vedada... proibida) para quem não souber (ou ter... manipular...) entrar... " É mais ou menos isso... o restante não deu para traduzir.... Mas encontrei as palavras..... Xynx e.... Wooberk... que não sei o que significam.... Podem indicar nomes, lugares.... objetos ou armas... poderes... Talvez...

- Tudo bem... Já foi o suficiente..... - Disse um MacKay um pouco pensativo, enquanto observava a porta, em busca de respostas. - Obrigado, Elizabeth ! Se conseguirmos alguma coisa... Nós voltaremos a falar...... assim que obtivermos algum sucesso ! - MacKay desliga o intercomunicador.

" CHAVE PRIMORDIAL..... CHAVE PRIMORDIAL.....O que será.... e onde ela estará...... ?? "

MacKay ficou olhando à sua volta e em cada parte daquele portão..... Procurando.... Tudo atrás de uma pista qualquer que seja valiosa o suficiente para elucidar esse mistério tão profundo......

Sheppard, que estava encostado na parede, resolveu se apoiar com a mão direita na porta, à fim de se acomodar melhor. E passando com os dedos por um relevo, percebeu algo muito estranho e... curioso....

- O que é isto...... ?

De imediato, a pesada porta de cor bronzeada se abriu, revelando o seu interior...... Deixando a todos bastante atônitos !!!

- A Chave Primordial só pode significar uma coisa: Herança Atlante !! ....Quer dizer... gene Atlante..... Hum... isso é muito interessante.... - MacKay olha para Sheppard com um sorrisinho maroto no semblante. - Você conseguiu resolver isso, Sheppard !!

- Então vamos entrar !! - Disse o Coronel, empunhando a sua P90, enquanto adentrava pelo ambiente desconhecido e inexplorado.... Os outros o seguiam na sua cola......

Mal entraram naquele amplo recinto, as luzes tênues se acenderam milagrosamente, revelando o seu interior parcialmente sombreado.

Era de fato um salão enorme, com muitos equipamentos desconhecidos, iluminados por uma luz azul bem pálida. Haviam nas diversas paredes que davam acesso a vários corredores, inscrições naquele idioma desconhecido, que a Dra. Weir havia comentado que era um pouco semelhante a língua dos Antigos.

- Nossa... como isso é grande !! - Disse um MacKay bastante surpreso.

- É mesmo.... !! - Teyla, ao observar as paredes, ficou encantada com a beleza daquele lugar. - E é tão lindo.....

- Tem muito espaço aqui..... Não estou gostando disso..... - Disse um desconfiado Ronon.

- Os corredores mais parecem um labirinto !! É fácil se perder aqui !! - Exclamou o cientista canadense com medo no seu tom de voz, ao entrarem num dos corredores escolhidos por Sheppard.

- SHIII !! Fiquem quietos !! - Sussurou o militar com o dedo indicador nos lábios enquanto olhava para seus amigos.

MacKay que estava atrás de Sheppard, acidentalmente tropeça em algo e se vira para olhar.... Ele imediatamente fica com os olhos arregalados e o rosto lívido de terror.....

- AIIII !!!! Tem um cara morto aqui !!! Olhem.... !! - Todas as atenções se voltaram para o cientista canadense que deu um grito apavorante, que ecoou pelos amplos salões daquele misterioso recinto.

- Eu falei para ficar quieto, MacKay !!! - Vociferou Sheppard, já bastante irritado com os gritos dele.

- O que foi.... Rodney..... - Teyla se virou para olhar o que seu amigo estava vendo, e imediatamente pôs a mão na boca... com a expressão atônita. Ali, seus piores temores se confirmaram.... - Eu sabia... !! - Num ato falho, acidentalmente ela contou seus pressentimentos de perigo.

- Sabia o que.... ? - Perguntou Ronon sem entender o porquê.

- Isso..... - Disse a moça trêmula, enquanto apontava o dedo para um cadáver seco no chão.

- Se afastem um pouco... Vou verificar o corpo ! - Sheppard virou-se para Teyla e a encarou nos olhos com expressão de preocupação e nervosismo. - Se sabia disso... por que não nos contou ?! Teríamos te ajudado !!

- Eu... achei que foi só impressão minha... não tinha tanta certeza... e estavam um pouco longe e queria não preocupá-los..... - Disse a moça um pouco receosa.

- Mesmo assim, não deixe nada escapar... mesmo que esteja muito distante isso que você sentiu ! - O Coronel se agachou e examinou o corpo atentamente. MacKay atrás dele, tremia de medo. - É... Realmente este aqui foi vítima dos Espectros... E devem haver mais deles por aqui !!!

De fato, aquele cadáver estava todo murcho... Sobraram dele apenas ossos secos e um pouco de pele. Evidência mais do que concreta de que Espectros estiveram aqui e se alimentaram daquele ser.... Todos repararam que o defunto usava um estranho uniforme azul e branco, e era um pouco mais alto do que o normal para um humano mediano... Ou seja: Uma raça diferente da qual estavam habituados a ver....

Ronon foi verificar outras partes do corredor e encontrou mais corpos.... Mas dessa vez também de Espectros... Os inimigos foram mortos pelas armas que estavam nas mãos de alguns daqueles seres misteriosos.... Cujos rostos eram ligeiramente ovalados.... Todos com os mesmos uniformes azuis e brancos.

- Parece que houve uma luta aqui.... E usaram essas armas para se defenderem.... - Disse Ronon ao remover a arma da mão de um deles e verificar o cadáver de Espectro que estava próximo daquela criatura. - Eles se mataram uns aos outros... E este ferimento... parece uma queimadura... Fez um grande buraco no tórax deste Espectro. Mas assim mesmo, este sujeito morreu fazendo isso....

Sheppard se levantou e foi até onde estava Ronon, empunhando com firmeza sua P90... Teyla e MacKay seguiram-no. E então... eles repararam que a luz que era tão fraca, que impediu que daquele ângulo em que entraram, tivessem visto os corpos de Espectros e daquele misterioso povo.... Haviam mais corpos entre os corredores... indicando uma peleja feroz para defender aquele lugar.

- Ronon.... se eu estiver certo, acho que esse povo, que é dono deste lugar, lutou com a própria vida para proteger alguma coisa.... Quero que vá com Teyla para verificar se há mais corpos no lado de fora que não tenhamos visto.

- Pode deixar comigo... Sheppard !! - Disse com determinação, Ronon. E Teyla foi atrás dele, segurando uma P90 nas mãos.

Passados alguns minutos, quando Sheppard levou um assustado MacKay pra verificar mais corpos nos corredores, Ronon e Teyla vasculharam o matagal denso em volta do terreno onde fica o salão em que estiveram. Olharam tudo... e ao longe, além de perceberem dois Caças-Dardos dos Espectros, que aparentemente estavam abatidos, viram também alguns corpos de Espectros e daquele povo misterioso... Provando que a vegetação camuflou tão bem os cadáveres e as naves, que eles nãos os perceberam na primeira vez que passaram ali naquele lugar....

- Eu... sinto a presença de mais Espectros... Mas eles estão um pouco longe, apesar de estarem se aproximando.... Numa única Nave-Colméia.... - Disse Teyla um pouco tensa.

- Tem mais alguns perto da porta... e eu vi também no lado de dentro... Não sei como não vimos isso antes !! - Disse Ronon intrigado.

- Eu acho que quando nós entramos, passamos direto sem ver... E aquela luz fraca também contribuiu pra isso. -Teyla liga o intercomunicador para falar com o Coronel. - Sheppard, aqui é Teyla... Nós estamos entrando... Tem mais corpos do lado de fora, e também nas proximidades, encontramos dois Caças-Dardos, que parecem ter sido destruídos. Sinto a presença de Espectros, mas estão quase longe daqui..... E....

- Mais deles?! - Exclamou John. - O que mais você viram ?

- Estamos entrando novamente.... E.... - Ronon puxou Teyla pela manga do uniforme, e fez sinal com o olhar, mostrando para o chão, onde um cadáver daquele povo se encontra na porta. Teyla o observa atentamente, verificando os danos nele.... O corpo estava com uma das mãos tocando um dispositivo ao lado da porta. Aquele ser estava intacto, não devorado pelos Espectros, mas com um ferimento fatal. E tinha cabelos verdes e usava o mesmo uniforme dos outros de sua raça. - E... espere um pouco.... O Ronon me mostrou uma coisa que não tinhamos percebido antes.....

- Teyla... o que é?

- Encontramos um corpo de um daqueles desconhecidos seres, mas ele foi morto pelos tiros das armas dos Espectros, e não foi consumido por eles.... o cadáver está ao lado da porta, na parte de dentro, com uma das mãos num botão... Suponho que seja para fechar a porta.... e o curioso, é que ele tem cabelos verdes!!!

- Verdes ?! Mais alguma coisa... ? - Disse Sheppard animado e intrigado.

- Sim... e está vestindo o mesmo tipo de uniforme dos outros... Creio que eles conseguiram rechaçar os demais Espectros antes de fecharem a porta....

- Ótimo... Então você e Ronon venham até aqui, onde estamos, no terceiro corredor à direita.... Porque encontramos uma sala curiosa e diferente......

- Ok... Teyla desligando. Ronon... vamos nos juntar ao Sheppard e ao Rodney.... Eles encontraram uma coisa bem interessante!!

- Ora...... Então vamos logo !!

Enquanto isso.... Sheppard e MacKay vasculhavam cada parte daquele recinto, observando tudo atentamente.... Procurando entender o porquê daquelas câmaras de estase... e dos demais equipamentos espalhados em várias partes do ambiente. Muitas coisas ali estavam ocultas... O que aquele povo tanto queria esconder e guardar....?

Em poucos minutos, Ronon e Teyla chegaram no lugar onde MacKay e Sheppard se encontravam.... o cientista canadense fez um gesto para que os dois se aproximassem mais deles....

- O que vocês descobriram.... ? - Perguntou Teyla curiosa.

- Olhem para este salão..... está abarrotado de coisas que nos fazem lembrar um pouco daquela tecnologia dos Antigos e também dos Asgardianos.... Porém, creio que é tão avançada quanto a deles !! E tem mais.... Olhem pra isto também !! - Disse MacKay, apontando com o dedo indicador para as câmaras de estase, maravilhado e excitado de tamanha emoção ao ver tanta tecnologia alienígena junta num só lugar ! - Estão vazias..... infelizmente..... gostaria muito de conhecer esse povo....

- Nem todas, MacKay !! - Disse Sheppard mais ao fundo, quando descobriu uma que continha um ser dentro dela. - VENHAM AQUI.... e vejam isto.... !!!

Todos correram até o fundo daquele salão imenso, com muito entusiasmo e grandes expectativas, ante a descoberta do Coronel..... Ao olharem mais atentamente para aquela câmara de estase ocupada, eles ficaram assaz atônitos com o que estavam observando.... Era uma coisa realmente extraordinária !!!

- Mas isso... É INCRÍVEL !! - Exclamou um MacKay deverasmente pasmo. - Mas... BEM que esta descoberta poderia ter sido minha... eu é que sou o cientista brilhante... e..... e não ele !! - Ele olhou pra John com um pouco de desdém.

- Rodney... não importa quem tenha descoberto isto ! O mais importante é que tenhamos encontrado um sobrevivente de um massacre dos Espectros neste planeta !! - Disse bondosamente Teyla, com uma doçura, que costuma apaziguar os ânimos do cientista canadense.

- Ah.... está bem.... vocês venceram.... Mas desta vez passa !! - Disse Rodney enquanto examinava a câmera e as informações encontradas nela...

- Você vai abrir isto...? - Perguntou Ronon.

- Sim... e veremos no que vai dar nisso.... - Ele apertou um botão, que destravou a redoma opaca, que ao retroceder, revelou a existência de uma criatura de aspecto delicado e frágil.... - UAU !!!

A tal criatura deixou a todos estupefatos.... Ela usava um uniforme igual ao dos outros, ou seja: Azul e branco e com formas estranhas. A estatura e as feições do rosto indicavam que se tratava de um infante...... uma criança alienígena de cabelos lilás....

Um vapor leve ia saindo aos pouquinhos da câmera, fazendo um barulhinho semelhante ao de um vapor que sai de uma panela.... Depois que toda a névoa sumiu completamente, eles ficaram observando por alguns minutos aquela criatura que se assemelhava aos demais de sua espécie....

Uma grande expectativa tomou conta de todos naquele ambiente, quando lentamente os olhos daquela criança alienígena se abriram.... Eram olhos de formato ovalado e de cor alaranjada.....

E quando aquele ser resolveu se sentar, olhou para todos os presentes naquele recinto... Um por um... Tentando memorizar seus rostos e identificá-los... Mas não os soube reconhecer.... Eram pessoas por demais estranhas !!

Sheppard, MacKay, Teyla e Ronon o fitaram atônitos... mas também extasiados com encontrar uma criaturinha de feições tão leves, belas, e ao mesmo tempo aparentava ser inofensiva.... Mas o mais incrível nisso é que se trata do único sobrevivente e quiçá testemunha daquele fatídico evento que aconteceu.... Um massacre monstruoso dos Espectros !!!

- Quem são vocês....? - Perguntou um pouco zonza a criatura.

O quarteto de exploradores, visitantes da cidade de Atlantis, na Galáxia de Pégasus se entreolhavam bastante surpresos e animados com as primeiras palavras daquele alienígena.... E várias perguntas saltaram na mente de cada um deles.....

" Quem é ele... ? E de que povo é..... ? "

" E o quanto que ele sabe sobre o que ocorreu aqui, neste planeta....? "

" E por que foi deixado neste lugar? "

" O que faziam neste planeta...? É o seu lar ? "

" E os outros do povo dele... onde estão ? E os Espectros....... ? "

" O que tanto escondia o seu povo.... Que segredos eles guardam tão bem..... ? "

São enigmas que carecem de serem decifrados.... Necessitando de uma explicação.....

Esta é uma charada que só a equipe da Dra. Weir poderá descobrir e concluir........

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...................................


	2. Um Pequeno Visitante em Atlantis

Parte 2: Um Pequeno Visitante em Atlantis

O silêncio dominou completamente o recinto, permitindo que o grupo de aventureiros de Atlantis ficassem estupefatos e curiosos diante da presença daquele menino ali.

Pois se trata de um ser não humano, de uma nova e desconhecida raça alienígena, além dos Espectros e de alguns poucos conhecidos que eles encontraram pela Galáxia de Pégasus ao longo desses anos como exploradores da cidade fortaleza de Atlantis.

Durante muitos milênios, essa parte do universo foi colonizada pela raça conhecida como Antigos, que possui um elo com os humanos da Galáxia da Via Láctea.

E em Pégasus, habitam muitos humanos em diversos mundos, alguns deles sendo descendentes diretos dos Antigos. Outros, foram supostamente trazidos para cá por outra raça alienígena... Mas pouco se conhecem os detalhes sobre os humanos que vivem na Galáxia de Pégasus, sua história e origem.

Porém, as parcas informações disponíveis que se têm conhecimento sobre os Antigos e suas façanhas, são as que eles possuem alguma ligação com a Via Láctea e as lendas e mitologias de algumas das conhecidas grandes civilizações humanas da Antiguidade do planeta Terra, como as lendas do continente perdido de Atlântida, do rei Arthur e da mitologia Greco-Romana.

O legado dos Antigos conhecido pelos Tau'ris está concentrado em algumas de suas pesquisas, certas invenções e no seu idioma, que se assemelha bastante com o grego antigo e o latim da Terra.

Existem muitos mistérios que ainda não foram decifrados na Galáxia de Pégasus, e esta criança alienígena é um deles!!

- Olá, eu sou o Tenente-Coronel John Sheppard e esta é a minha equipe... - Sheppard lançou o seu olhar para MacKay enquanto apontava o dedo pra ele. - Este é o nosso cientista, Dr. Rodney MacKay.

- BRILHANTE cientista!! Verdade seja dita!! - Completou Rodney todo orgulhoso, no que Teyla ao olhar para ele, franziu a testa pelo comentário nada modesto do seu amigo.

- Rodney..... Deixe para inflar o seu ego em outra hora!! - Disse Sheppard um pouco irritado. - E vamos continuando.... Esta é Teyla Emmagan e aquele é Ronon Dex. - O Coronel apontou o dedo para os dois.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo! - Disse Teyla bondosamente com um sorriso amistoso no semblante. O que deixou o pequeno ser se sentir mais confortável.

- Oi.... - Ronon meio desajeitado, deu um aceno com a mão, e depois cruzou os braços e ficou apenas observando de esguelha a criança. Logo, conclui-se ele é muito tímido para se comunicar com pessoas estranhas, pois tato social não é o forte deste guerreiro de Sateda, que prefere as lutas do que conversas.

- De onde vocês são? - Perguntou o menino, enquanto os fitava para interpretar o que eles sentiam.

- Viemos da cidade de Atlantis, um posto avançado dos Antigos nesta galáxia. - Disse Sheppard.

- Vocês são.... Antigos? - O garotinho parecia estar um pouco confuso. - Pois não me parecem ser.... pelas roupas que usam, eu diria que são outras pessoas.

- Realmente não somos Antigos. Somos apenas exploradores, buscamos novos conhecimentos. Nós viemos do planeta Terra, e estamos alojados na cidade fortaleza de Atlantis. - Comentou o Coronel.

- Então são Tau'ris!! - Disse a criaturinha sorridente. - Já ouvimos falar de vocês!!

- Exatamente! - Completou John Sheppard.

- EI...!!! Menos esses dois aqui!! - Disse MacKay apontando o dedo para Ronon e Teyla.

- É mesmo... tinha me esquecido... - Completou o militar. - Eles são humanos desta galáxia, mas de planetas diferentes. - Ele olhou para os dois, fazendo um gesto para que eles mesmos se apresentem.

- Eu vim de Athos... conhece o meu planeta?

- Sim! Seu povo tem muita sabedoria e um grande dom! - Quando ele disse isso, Teyla sorriu.

- E eu..... sou.... de Sateda....

- Lamento pelo que aconteceu ao seu povo..... - Aquelas palavras pesaram tanto, que Ronon ficou um pouco entristecido por se lembrar das tragédias do passado pelo qual sua gente sofreu, quando foi atacada pelos Caça-Dardos e uma Nave Colmeia dos Espectros.

- E você....? Qual é o seu nome...? - Perguntou Teyla com curiosidade.

- Eu sou o príncipe Nyouxeniterfanten do planeta Wooberk.

- Nyou... o quê?! - Exclamou confuso MacKay.

- Nyouxeniterfanten.

- Mas que nome bem complicado!! - Disse Sheppard.

- Não conseguem pronunciar o meu nome...?

- Nyufafiteu..... é isso? - Perguntou Rodney ainda bastante confuso.

- Claro que não!! Eu sou o príncipe Nyouxeniterfanten.

- Acho que seria melhor que nós o chamássemos por um nome mais simples, porque temos muita dificuldade em pronunciá-lo. - Sugeriu Teyla amistosamente. - Talvez as primeiras sílabas. - Ela olhou para o Coronel e depois para o garoto. - Certo...?

- Nyou está muito bom pra nós, não concordam? - Sheppard olhou para os seus amigos e depois para o menino esperando uma aprovação.

- Se não conseguem dizer o meu nome, podem me chamar só de Nyou, que não me importarei.

- Bem... pelo menos ele não é como os Espectros que não possuem nomes. - Comentou MacKay.

Quando o cientista canadense mencionou o nome da raça alienígena conhecida como Espectros, o jovem príncipe do planeta Wooberk congelou de medo e depois se entristeceu.

Teyla percebeu que a alegre fisionomia daquela criança mudou drasticamente, com as tais palavras de MacKay. E olhou para John, como que pedindo para que faça algo, antes que piore as coisas.

- Rodney..... Vamos parar por aí!! - Censurou Sheppard o seu amigo, depois que ele percebeu os olhares de Teyla. Em seguida seus olhares se voltaram para a criança. - Bem... Você me contou que é um príncipe e que veio do planeta Wooberk, É isso?

- Sim, eu sou! Eu estava retornando para o meu planeta, depois que minha família acertou os detalhes do meu casamento com a princesa Frulli do planeta Gimigurani. Mas no caminho nós fomos atacados por Espectros, a nave acabou caindo aqui neste planeta, e então meus serviçais a mando de meu pai, me puseram em estase, até que que pudessem me resgatar e.... aos nossos equipamentos e tesouros.

- Casar tão pequeno assim?! - Disse estupefato MacKay. - Mas isso....

- RODNEY....??!!! - Sheppard não gostou do comentário indelicado que o cientista canadense fez. Pois certos costumes alienígenas dos povos visitados não podem ser julgados, desde que não interfiram em Atlantis ou em outros mundos visitados por eles. Teyla também ficou surpresa, mas se conteve.

O menino então olhou ao redor e percebeu que só estava ele e o quarteto de desbravadores de Atlantis naquele ambiente. Nenhum dos seus companheiros estavam por perto.....

- Onde estão os outros...? - O garotinho ficou assaz preocupado.

De imediato, todos se calaram. Suas expressões demonstravam lamento e uma certa insegurança. Pois não saberiam o que dizer para aquela criança; ainda mais por terem visto há pouco tempo, alguns corpos que são pertencentes ao povo dele, sendo que uma parte estava devorada pelos Espectros.

Os membros presentes da equipe de Atlantis ficaram se entreolhando, em busca de alguma solução....

......Até que Teyla, tomou a iniciativa!

Ela puxou o braço de MacKay e Sheppard e olhou para Ronon que estava numa parede encostado. Chamou todos para um cantinho e disse:

- Não podemos contar pra ele todos os detalhes do que vimos! - Sussurou a Athosiana. - Eu percebi que ele ainda está confuso e abalado emocionalmente, embora não o demonstre ser!

- E então, o que faremos? - Perguntou Ronon.

- Levaremos o garoto conosco para Atlantis. - Disse Sheppard.

- Mas e os corpos do povo dele e dos Espectros?! Como vamos esconder isso dele, John?! - Sussurou MacKay aflito.

- Nós os enterraremos. - Afirmou Ronon resolutamente.

- Boa idéia, Ronon! Faremos isso então! - Sheppard olhou para Teyla. - Você fica com a criança, enquanto eu, Ronon e MacKay iremos enterrar os corpos. - Teyla balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- EI! Me tira dessa!!! Eu sou um cientista, e não um coveiro!! - O sussuro de MacKay estava bem nervoso. - E eu tenho muito nojo de cadáveres de Espectro..... Aquilo me dá muito medo!!

- Está bem, Rodney!! Então fique com a Teyla, e avise Elizabeth que nós iremos retornar. E não se esqueça de avisá-la das nossas novidades. - Disse o Tenente-Coronel, um pouco irritado com a atitude de MacKay.

- Covarde.... - Implicou Ronon com MacKay. - Com um medinho bobo por Espectros mortos... Haha.

- Pára com isso, que eu não sou como você, que está acostumado a lidar com Espectros!

- Ei, ei!! Se acalmem vocês dois!! - Sheppard olhou e percebeu que a criança estava um pouco curiosa sobre o quê estavam conversando. - O garoto já está olhando pra nós! Teyla, se ele perguntar, diga que estamos decidindo se iremos levá-lo ou não para Atlantis, e use a sua imaginação para acalmá-lo.

- Pode deixar, John. - A Athosiana puxou o braço do cientista canadense. - Rodney... venha comigo!

Enquanto Sheppard e Ronon foram até o saguão de entrada recolher os corpos dos Espectros e do povo daquele garoto, Teyla ficou fazendo companhia para Nyou e dando explicações que pudessem confortá-lo; e MacKay foi para um cantinho isolado no recinto, para contatar Elizabeth em Atlantis, e comunicar-lhe sobre os eventos ocorridos no planeta.

- Sim, e além da presença de Espectros mortos, encontramos um pirralho alienígena dentro do que acreditamos ser uma nave espacial abandonada. - Sussurou com bastante cuidado MacKay para a Dra. Weir no intercomunicador.

- Espectros?! Espero que tenham resolvido isso! Acredito que ele não tenha ligação com os Antigos.... - Supôs Elizabeth. - Mas conte-me o que mais descobriram!!

- Ele mesmo afirmou que é o príncipe de um planeta chamado Wooberk.

- Wooberk?! Então esse era o nome que encontrei naquelas inscrições que você me enviou antes! - A Dra. Weir ficou maravilhada com a informação. - Então isso significa que estavam se referindo àquele povo... e a outra palavra que encontramos, que eu não pude traduzir, pode ser o nome da nave deles.

- Nós queremos saber se podemos trazer esta criança pra cá.

- Sim... podem!! Não encontraram mais alguém além dele?

- Não, Elizabeth.... Estão todos mortos! E tem mais... A Teyla está com aqueles pressentimentos de novo... de que tenham mais Espectros vindo pra cá.

- Entendo... SE for assim, saiam daí o quanto antes e levem o menino com vocês!!

- Ok. Assim que Sheppard e Ronon retornarem, nós iremos. - MacKay desligou o intercomunicador e voltou para onde Teyla e o menino se encontravam. - Falei com Elizabeth e ela nos pediu para que voltássemos logo para Atlantis. Vamos levar o garoto junto conosco.

- Certo, Rodney.... Eu expliquei pra ele para onde nós iríamos, e está muito contente.... - Teyla afagou a cabeça da criança, que então sorriu; o que deixou Teyla e MacKay mais tranquilos.

Passado algum tempo, o Coronel Sheppard e Ronon retornaram para o lugar onde seus amigos se encontram. Eles terminaram de enterrar os Espectros e o povo de Wooberk, incluindo todos os que estavam localizados no lado de fora que puderam ver; exceto dois, que estavam dentro daquele recinto e que eles pretendem depois levar para o Dr. Carson Beckett para que ele faça uma autópsia: Um Espectro e um Wooberquiano, que eles arrastaram para fora e esconderam no matagal. Pois aqueles corpos estavam estranhamente bem conservados, apesar do tempo decorrido.

John chegou um pouco cansado e com o suor escorrendo de sua testa, porém Ronon não parecia estar tão fatigado assim.... Visto que está acostumado a sobreviver em ambientes deverasmente hostis.

- Rodney..... Você avisou Elizabeth? - Perguntou Sheppard, enquanto bebia um gole de água da sua garrafinha. Seu rosto estava visivelmente vermelho, devido à exposição ao Sol.

- Ah, sim... sim!! E ela nos disse pra sairmos daqui logo!! E nos autorizou a levar esse garotinho junto.

- Muito bem, pessoal!! Recolham os seus pertences e apenas o necessário para voltarmos à Atlantis. - O Coronel guardou a sua garrafinha, pegou a sua mochila e sua P90, no que foi seguido pelos outros. - Vamos partir imediatamente!!

- Venha conosco, Nyou... - Teyla bondosamente estendeu sua mão para a criança, enquanto a ajudava a sair daquela câmara de estase. - Vamos todos para Atlantis. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar de lá!

O grupo foi caminhando durante um longo tempo, até encontrarem o Portal. Sheppard se aproximou do DHD, o dispositivo pelo qual eles conseguem conectar um portal com o outro, através de vários símbolos no Stargate; e então ele discou as sete sequências de constelações correspondentes ao endereço da cidade fortaleza de Atlantis, mais o último símbolo, que representa o ponto de origem.

Um jato de uma energia que se assemelhava a água, saltou para fora do portal; e depois se normalizou, com uma aparência de um espelho d'água.

Em seguida, todos entraram pelo portal.....

Enquanto isso, em Atlantis.......

- É a equipe do Coronel Sheppard! Eles estão chegando, senhora!! - Disse o técnico da sala de controle, Chuck Campbell, enquanto que Amelia Banks, sua colega nos controles, verificava as leituras do portal.

- Muito bem! Veremos o que eles têm para nos contar e mostrar!! - Disse a Dra. Elizabeth Weir com satisfação.

De dentro do horizonte de eventos, ou seja, a energia azulada que se assemelha a água e que circunda o portal, saíram pouco a pouco o grupo do Coronel Sheppard, e mais um inesperado visitante... Um pequeno ser alienígena com aparência infantil e olhar doce.

Assim que chegaram a salvo na base, e o portal foi desconectado, a Dra. Weir veio recebê-los em frente ao Stargate, acompanhada do Dr. Carson Beckett.

E então, todos se aproximaram de Elizabeth, que os recebeu com um sorriso de alívio!

O pequeno visitante, olhava curiosamente para muitos dos cantos daquele amplo saguão, onde se localiza a sala do portal. Ele, de fato estava chamando a atenção de quem estava trabalhando ali, ou de passagem.... e também de Elizabeth e Carson, atiçando a curiosidade geral em Atlantis....

Muitos dos que estavam no saguão pensavam assim:

"Quem será esse aí?" ou "Nossa, mas que bonitinho.....!!" "Mas que criança diferente....!!"

Pois a aparência suave e engraçadinha daquela criança alienígena, encantava as pessoas, inclusive a líder da expedição de Atlantis, a Dra. Weir.

- Estão todos bem? - Perguntou bastante preocupada e ávida por notícias, Elizabeth.

- Tirando o fato de que aquele planeta era bastante quente, cheio de insetos irritantes e que estou cheio de bolhas d'água nos pés.... tudo está "perfeitamente" bem! - Criticou MacKay, que chegou com tanto mau humor que Teyla deu uma discreta risadinha pelo tom de voz e a maneira engraçada com que o seu amigo usou para descrever o planeta.

- Ai... você reclama muito, MacKay!! - Disse Ronon, enquanto removia a mochila de suas costas.

- Rodney andou exagerando um pouco, mas encontramos coisas muito interessante no planeta. - John olhou para Teyla, fazendo um sinal para que ela mostrasse a criança para Elizabeth.

- Ah, sim!! - Teyla segurou a criança pelo ombro e a trouxe na frente de Elizabeth. - Este é o Príncipe Nyou, que é como o chamamos, porque não conseguimos pronunciar o seu nome. Ele veio do planeta Wooberk, e o encontramos naquele lugar que MacKay lhe enviou as informações. Descobrimos que estava em animação suspensa numa câmara de estase.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, e seja bemvindo em nossa cidade de Atlantis!! - Elizabeth gentilmente e com um simpático sorriso, estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o garotinho, que retribuiu o gesto. - E este é o Dr. Carson Beckett, nosso médico e cientista chefe da área biológica.

- Olá, meu jovem! É realmente uma alegria receber um visitante de tão longe, aqui!! - O Dr. Beckett ficou surpreso e encantado por poder ver com seus olhos uma nova raça alienígena. Aquela criança com um olhar doce, e aparência simpática, o cativou! Ele, que é um grande pesquisador na área biomédica, sabe que pode aprender muitas coisas novas e interessantes ao entrar em contato com outros povos de diversos planetas. - Vocês estão todos bem...? Como estão se sentindo?

- Eu estou verdadeiramente passando mal, Carson!! - MacKay, retirou um lenço do seu bolso e passou em sua testa. - Veja como estou me sentindo tão mal!! Os insetos estão me causando alergia, e o Sol queimou demais a minha pele... isso sem contar com as bolhas nos meus pés de tanto andar!!

- Mas Rodney... isso não me parece muito grave.... - Disse o Dr. Beckett ao examinar o rosto de MacKay.

- Mas está doendo muito!!!! Faça alguma coisa, Carson!!!

- Bem... poderemos resolver isto com uma pomada.... Venha até a enfermaria comigo.

- Carson... Você pode levar esse menino com você, para saber da saúde dele? - Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Claro, Elizabeth!! - Dr. Beckett ficou entusiasmado por poder ter a chance de saber mais coisas sobre a criança. - Meu jovenzinho, siga-me! Eu irei avaliar o seu estado físico, se não se importa...

O menino acompanhou todo sorridente e feliz, o bondoso e determinado médico da equipe de Atlantis até a enfermaria, juntamente com o aflito Dr. MacKay, que estava ainda reclamando bastante.

Carson Beckett é um valioso membro do Projeto Pégasus, na cidade fortaleza. Ele é um ótimo médico escocês de cabelos castanhos escuros, bem penteados e arrumados; seus olhos azuis possuem ainda o brilho e o desejo de querer aperfeiçoar suas técnicas médicas em busca de novos medicamentos, tratamentos e terapias para vários tipos de males e enfermidades encontrados nesses anos todos à serviço na base de Atlantis.

Ele é também o melhor amigo do Dr. Rodney MacKay, apesar de suas personalidades serem opostas: Carson é calmo e modesto, e MacKay temperamental e agitado.

Quando a Dra Weir estava conversando com o Coronel Sheppard, Teyla e Ronon ainda no saguão, sobre todos os vitais detalhes do encontro de Espectros naquele planeta.......

Na sacada, na qual se observa tudo muito bem as coisas lá de cima.....

Um jovem magro de cabelos escuros, presos num rabo de cavalo, que ajeitava melhor os seus óculos de aros finos, observava a tudo atentamente, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa errada....

Seu nome é Dr. Kavanagh, e ele é também um dos inúmeros cientistas que trabalham em Atlantis. Porém, ele não aparenta estar satisfeito com o término da missão do grupo do Coronel Sheppard.....

Algo o deixa assaz preocupado.... Um certo sentimento de receio......

Mas o que será que tanto o atormenta? E o que estará planejando?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO............................


End file.
